Pengalaman Militan ISIS Bertemu Bidadari Syurga
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Kakuzu bin Syaitoni, seorang wartawan sebuah surat kabar pro militan sedang mewawancarai pengalaman Hidan Al-Syahwati. Seorang mujahidin militan ISIS yang mengaku bertemu dengan bidadari syurga.


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**RATE : T (Teen)**

**WARNING : AU, OOC, ONESHOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Pengalaman Militan ISIS Bertemu Bidadari Syurga~**

Seorang pria tinggi besar yang memakai cadar dan hanya menyisakan sepasang matanya yang nampak, sedang mengambil posisi duduk di seberang seorang pria. Pria yang memiliki rambut halus klimis berwarna putih keperak-perakan. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan jika dia sudah lanjut usia, seperti yang terindikasi pada warna rambut miliknya. Posisi duduk mereka berdua hanya dipagari oleh sebuah meja kecil bercat cokelat tua.

"Selamat malam 'akhi'. Nama saya adalah Kakuzu bin Syaitonan." laki-laki berperawakan perkasa itu menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke depan. Dan yang diajak bersalaman pun cepat tanggap. Dengan penuh semangat ia balas menjabat tangan Kakuzu sembari tersenyum lebar.

"Selamat malam juga akhi Kakuzu. Semoga Jashin selalu memberkahi antum dengan segala kebesaran-nya. Nama ana Hidan" ucapan sambutan ini keluar dari mulut pria yang memiliki nama panjang Hidan Al-Syahwati itu.

"Baik-baik..." Kakuzu menyiapkan alat kecil berbentuk persegi yang itu sebenarnya adalah voice recorder. Fungsinya tentu saja untuk merekam. "...bisa saya mulai wawancaranya? Seperti yang saudara Hidan dua hari lalu sampaikan bahwa, anda katanya ingin menyampaikan pengalaman menakjubkan bertemu bidadari surga kan?" lanjutnya.

Si Hidan mengangguk berulang kali seraya berdecak, "Tepat-tepat sekali."

Jempol tangan kanan milik Kakuzu bin Syaitonan menekan tombol kecil berwarna merah, memulai merekam. "Jadi, silahkan diceritakan akhi."

Dengan ekspresi wajah yang berbinar-binar, si narasumber memulai kisah singkatnya. "Pada waktu itu ane pingsan setelah kefentung sama kafirun laknat dari Iwagakure."

Kakuzu mengangguk singkat.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja, coba tebak? ANE MELIHAT SYURGA! MIMPI MELIHAT SYURGA! YA JASHIN!" seru militan anggota ISIS (Ini Sesat Ini Setan) itu.

"Luar biasa." tanggap sang pewawancara. Padahal yang ada di dalam batinnya, 'Dimana-mana pingsan ya gak mungkin bisa bermimpi karena otak gak bakal aktif saat semaput. Blekok!'

Kedua tangan Hidan bin Al-Syahwati tiba-tiba saja bergerak-gerak kesana-kemari. Seperti sedang memperagakan sesuatu. "Yang fertama saya lihat adalah...sungai-sungai indaaaaahh sekali. Juga tak luput pepohonan rindang berkilauan emas. Bayangkan anta? EMAS!" teriaknya di akhir kalimat. Dan hal itu membuat cadar Kakuzu sedikit terciprat oleh liur halal bin toyyiban milik sang narasumber.

"Luar biasa." tanggapannya masih sama. Kali ini sambil berdecak takjub.

"Dan yang ketiga, anta bisa nebak kagak?" kepala klimis Hidan mendekat ke arah Kakuzu. "Bidadari." ucapnya membisik penuh kemisteriusan.

Kali ini tak ada respon dari pria bertubuh kekar itu.

Hidan kembali menarik kepalanya lalu sedikit merapikan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah yang dikenakannya. Jubah kebesaran organisasi ISIS.

"Setelah bertemu sang bidadari syurga, apa yang anda lakukan?" tanya Kakuzu.

Plok! Kedua telapak tangan Hidan mengatup. "Ana tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menghampiri sang ukhti. Ane berjalan pelan-pelan nih, mencoba supaya tidak kelihatan menyalahi syariat."

Jemari Kakuzu menggaruk pipinya yang gatal.

"Lalu, ana sampai di belakang tubuh sang ukhti. Jaraknya emm, iya. Cuma semeter!" heboh sang manusia yang dikatakan sebagai pembela kebenaran oleh sesama anggota organisasi sintingnya.

"Oke. Biar saya tebak langkah selanjutnya. Anda dekati tubuh sang bidadari syurga itu kan?" tebak pria bercadar itu.

Ctik! Hidan Al-Syahwati menjetikkan jarinya. "Wal'Jashin! Antum benar sekali. Pas ana dekati lebih dekat lagi, bau tubuhnya hmmm. Bak bunga zaitun!"

'Zaitun itu kan buah yang berasal dari pohon. Gak heran organisasi ini mau dilibas sama para Kage. Bolot tulen.' Kakuzu membatin.

Hidan masih melanjutkan cerita pengalamannya yang malah mirip seperti delusi itu. "Ana langsung peluk tubuhnya. Tangan ana langsung memegang kedua tangan halus dari sang ukhti yang berada di depan perutnya yang langsing. Pada saat itu ana sampai junub 5 kali ya Jashin!" sorot matanya kini terbakar oleh birahi.

"Luar biasa." sudah tiga kali Kakuzu mengucapkan kata sakti ini.

Laki-laki berambut putih itu menghirup nafas sejenak, "Ana tahu kalau ana bukan muhrimnya. Jujur, pada saat itu ana takut sekali."

'Kalau loe takut karena bukan muhrim, kenapa langsung nyosor dari belakang pakai peluk-pelukkan segala kaya film India?' protes Kakuzu. Tentu saja di dalam hatinya jika tidak ingin kepalanya langsung hilang dan menancap di atas pagar kandang ayam.

"Tapi ana mencoba untuk memberanikan diri lebih jauh. Ana ucapkan doa puluhan kali kepada Jashin, lalu ana coba meremas sedikit pantat dari sang ukhti. Euy!"

Kakuzu sudah mulai bosan.

"Mengagumkan, fauqol mu'taadi!" Jempol kiri Hidan mengacung ke udara. "Pantatnya kenyal, empuk, besar lagi. Ane jamin antumpun bakal junub kaya ane." liur mulai menetes sedikit dari bibir sang mujahidin.

"Lalu..." kedua alis milik Hidan naik-turun sebanyak tiga kali. "...ane coba pegang perutnya. Euuhhh, sang ukhti cuma bisa mendesah pasrah seakan dia sudah jadi muhrim ana."

Kakuzu ngempos.

"Ana endus-endus dengan nafsu suci kerudung abu-abunya yang juga penuh wewangian syurgawi." syahawatnya mulai menggila. Persis nama keluarganya, Al-Syahwati.

Pria itu masih melanjutkan, "Ane bisikin kata-kata cinta, 'Ukhti, ane elus ya farji-nya'." Hidan kini mulai senyam-senyum.

Kakuzu bereaksi, "Si wanita ngomong apa?"

Masih dengan senyuman mesum ala munafikun, Hidan menjawab, "Balasnya sih kaya gini, 'Boleh kok 'zauj'. Yang pelan yah', sambil dia menoleh ke belakang dan menampakkan mata hijau zamrudnya."

Kakuzu menelan ludah.

"Ya Jashin, terimakasih! Itu yang terucap keras di sukma ane. Telapak tangan kanan ane mulai bergerilya pelan-pelan tapi pasti dari perutnya yang rata dan halus. Terus-terus ke bawahnya lagi. Dan..." intonasi bicaranya melemah. Tatapannya agak kosong.

"Hn?" si pewawancara menaikkan alis kanannya, penasaran.

Raut muka sang mujahidin ahli syurga sedikit memucat. "Farji-nya **menonjol**."

Dua detik...

"WANJIR! ITU BENCONG GOBLOK! BIDADARI SYURGA BAHLUL PALE LOE!" tiba-tiba Kakuzu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu ngamuk-ngamuk sambil mentungin kepala ubanan Hidan menggunakan alat voice recorder-nya.

"Ampuni ane akhi! Kita ini bersaudara, sesama umat!" Hidan berusaha melindungi kepalanya yang kini sedang menjadi objek fentungan voice recorder.

"Jangan-jangan cewek yang pakai hijab warna abu-abu sama matanya ijo itu gue ya? Hah? Ngaku gak loe mujahidin maho! Masuk neraka jahanam kalau loe maho!" umpatnya kasar.

**-OWARI-**

**Hahaha! Fic ini author bikin mendadak setelah nonton video youtube dari 'Suriah Tube' yang berjudul 'WOW! Pengalaman Seorang Anggota ISIS Bertemu Bidadari di Surga'. :D**

**Sumpah, kocak gila itu orang. Hahaha!**

**Yosh, tenkyu sudah mau baca. ;)**


End file.
